


Needy

by cumminggyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminggyu/pseuds/cumminggyu
Summary: "I'm gonna use you Beomgyu okay?" Yeonjun asked as he leaned down. "Are you okay with that?" He mumbled as he stroked Beomgyu's cheek. Beomgyu nodded as he turned his head and took Yeonjun's thumb in his mouth and started to suck on it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this, so sorry if it's bad

Caught.

Thats all Beomgyu felt. He felt caught.

He didn't expect his heart to be racing the way it did, maybe because he never expected to get caught.

Beomgyu, a 22 year old guy who gets his money by being a camboy, was caught by his one and only roommate Yeonjun.

Beomgyu didn't expect it, yeonjun was gone at work and Beomgyu thought it'd be a perfect time to put on a little show and earn some cash. But he never expected his roommate to walk into Beomgyu's room while Beomgyu was in a slutty schoolgirls outfit with his fans favorite black knee sock and a vibrating dildo half way Inside of him.

No. He didn't expect it, beomgyu and Yeonjun stared at each other for what felt like hours. Beomgyu couldn't move an inch. He couldn't move from his position. His legs open and facing the camera, giving his hole a nice view while a pink dildo destroyed it.

No. Beomgyu didn't expect it at all.

Yeonjun cleared his throat making Beomgyu snap back into reality. Beomgyu was quick to turn off the camera as remove the dildo.

"Yeonjun I can explain" Beomgyu said as he pulled his black face mask off of his face. Beomgyu quickly stood up and walked towards Yeonjun.

"I-.. I've really enjoyed your company as a roommate and-and I know I never told you my job..but it was because I didn't want you to hate me because you're really cool and all and you even bought me that really cool Jacket for my birthday and I really like that jacket and no ones ever gotten me a jacket that cool..and I know that when I'm doing make being disgusting to you but..you know I dropped out if high school and I couldn't find a job and this is all I could think of and it's been really helpful to me....and please don't kick me out Yeonjun you've been nothing but nice to me and—"

"Gyu...shush" Yeonjun said as he held his finger against Beomgyu's lips. Beomgyu nodded as he started to play with the band of his thigh high sock.

Yeonjun's eyes racked up and down Beomgyu fit. His plump thighs in those thigh highs were just something else, the short skirt that obviously showed Beomgyu's cute and plushy ass was ravishing. Not to mention the matching crop top.

Oh it was wonder in Yeonjun's eyes, it was beautiful even. The way Beomgyu's big puppy eyes stared at Yeonjun..just waiting for him to say something. The way Beomgyu couldn't help himself from playing with his thigh highs.

The way Beomgyu's hair was messy from fucking himself with a dildo moments ago, the line of saliva that trailed down Beomgyu's chin. 

Hell, he already looked fucked, but Yeonjun could do better, he could make Beomgyu go brain dead.

"So you're sluttybear hm? This whole time you've been doing these things to yourself when I'm right down the hallway from you?" Yeonjun mumbled as he let his hand gently fix Beomgyu's hair.

"W..What?" Beomgyu asked as a small blush came to his face, he wasn't sure if he was hearing right, but did yeonjun say his username? He couldn't have right...did Yeonjun watch Beomgyu?

"I was just in the living room watching you...look how hard you've made me" Yeonjun said as he took Beomgyu's hand and rubbed it against Yeonjun's hard length. Beomgyu gasped at just the touch as he made eye contact with yeonjun. Yeonjun chuckled as he licked his bottom lip and leaned in to Beomgyu's eyes.

"Think about it...me watching you touch yourself..stretch your tight little hole as you carefully push a dildo in there..hell, I probably wouldn't have caught you If you weren't so got damn loud" Yeonjun whispered as he continued to make Beomgyu's hand rub Yeonjun.

"Ya! Why are you so little under me hm? Just last night you threatened to kick my head in if I touched you're chicken, and now look at you..so still..so pretty...so so fuckable" Yeonjun said as he grabbed Beomgyu's chin tight. 

Beomgyu whimpered and took his lip inside of his mouth. Yeonjun chuckled.

"Look at you, I'm not even making you rub me.. You're doing it all on your own. Go ahead and pull it out gyu, play with it a little" Yeonjun purred as he gently kissed Beomgyu's cheek.

Beomgyu couldn't stop himself, how could he not. All those things Yeonjun said to him, the way he whispered them in his ear. His intense eyes...Beomgyu couldn't say no to that..he just couldn't.

So beomgyu quickly undid Yeonjun's jeans and reached his hand it..and took out Yeonjun's hard cock.

Beomgyu couldn't do anything but stare. Precum was already dripping. Yeonjun wasn't lying..he was hard..it almost looked painful.

"Mhm..you did that to me gyu" Yeonjun said as he kissed down Beomgyu's neck. Beomgyu moaned in pleasure as yeonjun kissed around his weak spot.

Beomgyu felt so weak, he felt so jumpy. Beomgyu couldn't stop himself from falling down to his knees, which surprised Yeonjun.

"Please" Beomgyu said with big eyes. "Please let me taste you Yeonjun.. I wanna taste you so bad junnie. I want your cock in my mouth so bad that it hurts" Beomgyu said. Right after he opened his mouth and leaned forward and took Yeonjun's tip into his mouth.

Beomgyu sucked on the tip so eagerly, he kissed the sides and licked strips from the base to the tip. He felt so needy, because he too was hard..he was so hard that it hurt.

Yeonjun petted Beomgyu's head as he finally took Yeonjun into his mouth. Beomgyu started to suck at a slow but hungry pace.

Beomgyu felt good, having Yeonjun in his mouth like this. It was a perfect fit.

Beomgyu moaned around Yeonjun as he sucked him off, and yeonjun was absolutely in love with it. The way that Beomgyu's teary eyes looked up at him was adorable. At this rate Yeonjun might just cum, but he didn't wanna cum from Beomgyu's mouth. He wanted to cum inside of Beomgyu.

Yeonjun sighed as he grabbed a fist full of Beomgyu's hair and pulled him off of his dick. Beomgyu took his time to catch his breath as yeonjun petted his hair. "Hm? You were just so shy and scared a second ago, but as soon as you saw my cock you get all slutty" Yeonjun said as he pulled on Beomgyu's hair.

Beomgyu grabbed Yeonjun's hand to stop him from pulling. "Ahh" Beomgyu said as he tried to get out if Yeonjun's grip.

"I'm gonna use you Beomgyu okay?" Yeonjun asked as he leaned down. "Are you okay with that?" He mumbled as he stroked Beomgyu's cheek. Beomgyu nodded as he turned his head and took Yeonjun's thumb in his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yeonjun chuckled deeply as he pressed down on Beomgyu's tongue causing Beomgyu to gag.

"Get on the bed you fucking cock slut" Yeonjun said as he pushed Beomgyu back. Beomgyu moaned as he walked over to his bed and laid on his back. Yeonjun shook his head as he started to strip from his clothes. "No no babyboy, on your hands and knees" Yeonjun said as he got onto the bed. 

Beomgyu giggled as he turned around onto his hands and knees and arched his back. Yeonjun pulled up Beomgyu skirt and smiled before giving Beomgyu a hard slap on the ass. 

Beomgyu jumped as he whimpered. "I want you to use your words when I talk to you" Yeonjun address as he started to grope Beomgyu's ass. "Okay..." Beomgyu mumbled as he played with the sheets. 

Yeonjun let his finger trace over Beomgyu's pink hole. "I won't go easy on you..but if it's to much, just say pineapples okay?" Yeonjun said as he gave his hard a few strokes before he positioned himself.

"O-Okay Yeonjun" Beomgyu said with a shaky voice as he looked back at Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun gave Beomgyu a warm smile before he pounded into Beomgyu.

Beomgyu threw his head back and let out a painful cry. Yeonjun was big and wide. Beomgyu didn't know he'd feel like this, he should've known when he was sucking Yeonjun off. But he was enjoying it to much to even care.

"Y-Yeon—" Beomgyu couldn't even finish his sentence because Yeonjun just pounded back into Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu's arms gave out as he fell forward into his chest. "Did I tell you to move hm?" Yeonjun asked he grabbed Beomgyu's hair and pulled him back.

Beomgyu cried in pleasure and pain and he reached back and grabbed Yeonjun's hand. "H-Hurts" Beomgyu said as Yeonjun started to move forward.

"You can shove dildos in you ass but you can't take my cock?" Yeonjun growled. Beomgyu didn't answer as Yeonjun let go of Beomgyu's hair and grabbed onto his hips to steady where he was aiming while thrusting into Beomgyu. 

With every thrust Beomgyu whines got louder and louder till they sounded like cries. No beomgyu wasn't crying. 

Yeonjun's tongue darted out of his mouth and licked his bottom lip as he started to thrust faster.

"Ahh-ahh~~" Beomgyu moaned as he started to push himself back onto Yeonjun, he wanted more. He needed more.

"Harder Yeonjun please" Beomgyu said into the pillow. Yeonjun groaned as he grabbed on of Beomgyu's arms and pulled it back and used his other hand to spread Beomgyu open and started to go deeper.

And then Beomgyu actually started to cry. He sobbed hard with every quick thrust. He was already close to Cumming, any second and he was done for.

"Yeonjun please...so close" Beomgyu cried out as his tears fell into his pillow. "I don't care" Yeonjun said as he himself was close.

"I won't stop even if I cum" Yeonjun said as he slowed down his motions. Each thrust was slow and enduring. Beomgyu stopped crying and moaned with each thrust. 

Yeonjun went as deep as he could and released his knot. Yeonjun leaned down as moaned Into Beomgyu's ears as he came.

Beomgyu gasped as he felt Yeonjun's cum paint his walls, and just like that Beomgyu started to cum himself.

Yeonjun moved at a slow pace as he took his middle and Index finger and stuck them in Beomgyu's mouth.

Beomgyu moaned around Yeonjun fingers as he started to come down from his high.

As soon as Beomgyu was able to breathe properly, yeonjun started to pick his pace up. "N.." Beomgyu couldn't even get his words across as he took everything. The pleasure started to feel like to much, Yeonjun was going to fast and Beomgyu started to lose his breath again.

"To..fast" Beomgyu panted out as his tears soon started again. "Don't act like you don't fucking enjoy this Gyu" Yeonjun mumbled.

"You call yourself such a slut on that camera, you talk about how you deserve to be punished for being bad, so here's your punishment Beomgyu" Yeonjun said making Beomgyu cry out.

It was to much for Beomgyu, he was being overestimated, he could feel Yeonjuns cum leaking down his thighs. With every pound more and more cum trailed down Beomgyu's thighs. 

Now beomgyu did feel like a slut. But....he liked it. He liked the way Yeonjun talked to him, he liked this feeling of being overestimated even though it hurts. He liked it all. 

And when Yeonjun finally came again, Beomgyu laid there With tears, he laid there in his own cum.

Yeonjun pulled out moments later and kissed up Beomgyus back while playing with his skirt.

"Such a good boy for me hm?" Yeonjun said with a small chuckle.

Beomgyu could only nod as he laid in the bed still trying to catch his breath. "You took me so well, I enjoyed you" Yeonjun said as he turned Beomgyu around. 

Beomgyu knew he looked wreaked. Yeonjun pouted as he took his thumb and started to wipe Beomgyu's tears away.

Beomgyu whimpered as he moved his head with his tongue sticking out. "No no" Yeonjun said as he moved his hand away. "You've done a good job" Yeonjun said as he started to pet Beomgyu's head. "You look so tired" Yeonjun added as he sighed.

"How about a bath hm? Let me take care of you, and then a nap after" Yeonjun said with a small smile. 

Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun and gave him a weak smile with a nod.

"Good boy"

**Author's Note:**

> UwU I wrote the end in class, if you like this I do take request, and make sure to follow my twt @/ Cumminggyu :)


End file.
